Coronation Street in 1979
'' title caption used throughout the year]] 1979 was Coronation Street's twentieth year. Bill Podmore was producer for the fourth consecutive year. After the introduction of Brian Tilsley in the last episode of 1978, Peter Dudley joined the programme as Ivy's husband Bert in January, and the family moved into No.5. After eight years in a supporting role at the factory, Ivy then rose to prominence as one of Coronation Street's key matriarchs. Meanwhile, Sue Nicholls made her first appearance as Audrey Potter, a role which would be recurring until 1985. Jack and Vera Duckworth appeared together for the first time, with William Tarmey playing Vera's feckless husband in two episodes in November and December. Coronation Street was off-the-air for eleven weeks because of the 1979 ITV strike, during which Channel Television was the only ITV franchise in operation, and no production of new episodes took place. Episode 1935 on 8th August was the last episode before the strike. Coronation Street returned on 24th October with a specially recorded scene in which Bet Lynch and Len Fairclough discussed recent events to remind viewers what was happening when the strike was called. Storylines included Ken Barlow and Deirdre Langton getting together for the first time, Gail Potter marrying Brian Tilsley, Elsie Tanner moving to Torquay with Ron Mather, Suzie Birchall and Steve Fisher leaving the Street, The Ogdens keeping hens, a lorry crashing into the Rovers with Deirdre thinking Tracy dead, and Alf Roberts's mental recovery after being injured in the crash. 83 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1979. The most watched episode of the year was Episode 1894 on 14th March, with 19.5 million viewers. 11 episodes reached number one in the weekly rankings. Episodes Main cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin (April) *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley (January onwards) *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington (May to June) *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Renee Roberts - Madge Hindle *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Steve Fisher - Lawrence Mullin (until December) *Suzie Birchall - Cheryl Murray (until December) *Audrey Potter - Sue Nicholls (April, November to December) *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Susan Barlow - Suzy Paterson (December onwards) *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey (November to December) *Gail Potter/Tilsley - Helen Worth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker and Fred Gee. Billy Walker (May to June) *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock and Ken Barlow. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Deirdre and Tracy Langton (from February). *5 Coronation Street - Deirdre and Tracy Langton (until February). Bert, Ivy and Brian Tilsley (from February). Gail Tilsley (from December) *9 Coronation Street - Len and Rita Fairclough. *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner (until November, then from December). Gail Potter (until November). Suzie Birchall (until December). *13 Coronation Street - Hilda and Stan Ogden. *Corner Shop (No.15) - Renee and Alf Roberts. *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Bet Lynch. *Community Centre Flat - Ena Sharples. Rosamund Street *The Kabin - Mavis Riley. Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. *Inkerman Street - Ivy Tilsley, Bert and Brian Tilsley (until February), Jack and Vera Duckworth. Awards and nominations Pye Television/Writer's Guild Awards *President's Award: Doris Speed *Special award for Coronation Street presented by Sir John Betjeman Category:1979 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year